On the type of non-returnable packages (for e.g. beverages or other liquid foodstuffs) which are manufactured from plastic-coated paper or other suitable packing laminate a great number of different types of opening arrangements are known which allow the packed contents to be poured from the package. Opening arrangements of the type which comprises a prepared pouring opening and a tear-off cover strip applied over it are frequent. This type of opening arrangement is placed on the top side of the packing container near one of the edges or folding lines which delimit the top side from adjoining side walls. Moreover, the pouring opening, is generally placed near one of the corners of the top side. In spite of this however, difficulties arise when pouring from a newly opened, wholly filled packing container since the contents, as they leave the pouring opening, have a tendency to "adhere to" the outside of the packing material and to run off along the same around the said edge or folding line and along the vertical side wall of the packing container. The problem is aggravated by the fact that in most types of packing laminate the edges present a slightly rounded form and thus do not form any sharply delimited, natural pouring edge which can help to allow the contents to "let go" of the outside of the packing material.
A solution presented earlier (EPO application no. 85200399.5) to overcome this problem makes use of a loose pouring edge strip which is applied to the side of the pouring opening where the contents are intended to run off when the packing container is emptied. By designing the pouring edge strip in a suitable manner and ensuring that it obtains a sharp terminal edge which is separated from underlying packing material very good pouring properties are made possible. However, the directing and the fixing of the pouring edge are difficult to realize on modern packing machines operating at high speed, since the pouring edge is very small and has to be fixed with high precision in order to fulfil its task in a satisfactory manner. This necessitates further working phases which delay the manufacture and complicate further the packing machines used. By joining beforehand the pouring edge to the cover strip and applying these as a unit to the packing container material it becomes possible to apply the pouring edge to the packing container in a simpler manner. This facilitates the manufacture, but it is still difficult to obtain the desired accuracy in the application, since the placing of the pouring edge is very critical if the desired pouring properties are to be achieved. Moreover, owing to its limited size, the pouring edge strip will be endowed with a relatively weak adhesion to the packing material, and it has been found difficult to ensure that the pouring edge will remain on the packing container when the cover strip is removed.